Seeing Stars
by Evilhyperpixie13
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks, with her sister, where unknowingly the supernatural creatures hide. She faces difficulties especially when she has to take care of her sister and try to figure out the inner workings of the Cullens mind and secrets, more specifically a certain bronzed-hair Cullen. *My version of the Twilight Saga* (This is also my first story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Glimpse

 _ **Disclaimer: This story is mainly based on twilight (my version) with some OC, OCC and differences; still I do not own twilight. This is Stephanie Meyer's work.**_

 _ **AN: This is my first fanfic and not sure how this works but bare with me and my ideas**_

 **BPOV**

My mother drove my fraternal twin sister and I to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect cloudless blue. I was wearing my favourite shirt-sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry on was a parka. My younger sister Jessica was at the back, staring out the window in a black trance. She herself was wearing an animated shirt, featuring Little Miss Trouble from The Mr Men Show.

The thing is about my little sister is that you can say she is troubled. When mom gave birth to us there were complications involved, whilst I came into the world crying; my sister had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. I heard she almost didn't make it and was diagnosed with autism and Asperger's Syndrome. The doctors explained to mom and my dad, Charlie, that she may have developed it because of the lack of oxygen or a chromosomal disorder. Jessica had a hard time talking to and making friends; she had fits about the minuscule of things and if weren't for the snippets of words that she would say to mom and I, people would've thought she was mute. However she had good points. She always smiled; a huge daydreamer; great in art and was a stupendous listener. I loved her.

We were heading toward the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington state, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that our mother escaped with us when we were only a few moths year old. It was in this town that we'd be compelled to spend a moth every summer until we were fourteen. Not that Jessica minded as long she was with me. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, our dad vacationed with us in California for two weeks instead. It was to Forks that I now exiled both my sister and I to-an action that only I took in great horror. I detested Forks.

I loved Phoenix. I love the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.

"Bella," mom said to me-the last thousand times- before we got onto the plane. "You don't have to do this, neither do you Jess."

My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes; much like my sister's to the T. How could I leave our loving, hairbrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, who was terrific with Jess, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in the car, and someone to call when she got loss, but still…

"We _want_ to go don't we Jess," I lied. Jess nodded agreeing with me before blanking out in another daydream. I've always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that is sounded almost convincing now.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you guys soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want-I'll come right back as soon as you girls need me."

But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about us," I urged. "It'll be great. We love you mom."

She hugged both Jess and I tightly for a minute, and then holding Jess's hand I got on the plane, and she was gone.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then another hour drive back to Forks. Flying didn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about. Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing He was also genuinely pleased that Jess and I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten us registered for high school for high school and was going to help me get a car.

But it was sure awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what you call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision, as Jess was fine with anything I do-and like my mother before, I hadn't made it a secret of my distaste for Forks. At least Jess will make it bearable.

When we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen-just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun. Charlie was waiting for us with the cruise. This I expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue light on top. Much to the delight of my little sister. Nothing slows downs traffic like a cop.

Charlie gave me an awkward, onesided hug when I stumbled off the plane. He then stumbled and blushed when Jess launched into his arms for a hug; something he and I had in common, we were uncomfortable with physical affection.

"Good to see you Bells, you too Jess," he said, smiling as he steadied himself and fetching Jess's bags. "You guys haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled in our resources to supplement Jess's winter wardrobe, and mine but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for _you_ " as opposed to just "good car".

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.

That would explained why I didn't remember him. I do a good job at blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.

"He's in a wheelchair right now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question that he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well Billy's done a lot of work on the engine- it's only a few years old, really."

I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily.

"When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I thin k it was new in the early sixties-or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.

"CH-dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"

"Really, Bella the thing runs great. They don't build like that anymore."

 _The thing_ , I thought to myself…it had possibilities-as a nickname at least.

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.

"Well, honey I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression. Wow. Free.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you and Jess to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable either with displaying emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.

"That's really nice, dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it."

No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility compared to my sister. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the month-or engine.

"Well. Now your welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks. We exchanged a few more comments as Jess yet again was staring out the window, mumbling to herself. Forks itself was beautiful. I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the tree, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered in ferns. Even the air was filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It was too green-an alien place.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, three-bedroom house that he'd bought with out mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had-the early ones. There, parked on the street infront of the house that never changed, was my new-well, new to me- truck. It was a faded re colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprised, I loved it. I inwardly smiled as I saw Jess wrinkled her nose at the colour. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged-the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounding by pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow, dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow with my sister would be just that much less dreadful. We wouldn't be face with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again. I took only one trip to get both Jess's and my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the yard and hers was next to mine. The room was familiar; it had belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellow lace curtains around the window-these were all a part of my childhood along with Jessica's. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left us alone to unpack-well, I unpacked Jess took a nap, -and get settled, a feat that would been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and just let the tears escape. I sniffed quietly as I wiped my tears with my hand, I will save the marathon of tears for bedtime, right now I need to prep myself for the morning.

Forks high school had a frightening total on only three hundred and fifty seven-now fifty nine- students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior year alone back home. All the kids had grown up together and undoubtedly and instantaneously know who will or had transferred into their territory.

Truthfully whilst I was nervous about being criticized for not looking like a Phoenix girl, I was more worried for Jess. While we both are not used to being social with others beside each other. I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to any other adults, was never in harmony with me, never on the same page. I'm fine with that but I feel that Jess will be ostracized more because of her condition and will be bullied.

Breakfast was a quiet event with Charlie. He wished us luck at school and gruffly asked us to tell him if anything was to go wrong, which I hoped won't happen. I didn't want to be early for school but Jess insisted with her constant pouting and shoving her art diary close to my face, indicating she wanted to go to draw things at school. Reluctantly I agreed and we donned our jackets on and headed out into the rain, on our way to the first day of hell.

Finding the school wasn't that complicated, though I've never been there before. It was just down the highway and had a blaringly obvious sign declaring it to be a school. I parked in front of the FRONT OFFICE and unwillingly stepped out into the rain and walked with Jess down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange checked commercial carpet and the usual office stuff. Behind one of the desks was a red haired woman with glasses. She looked up at us. "Can I help you."

"I'm Isabella Swan and this is my sister Jessica Swan," I informed her, awareness immediately lit up her eyes. Gossip sure goes around in this small town. Daughters of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course," she said handing our schedules and maps and then hastily bid us farewell. My eyes met the dark brown, almost black eyes, of my sister who questioned silently about my schedule. We had no matching classes, we only had lunch together. As she hugged me goodbye I whispered in her ear for luck and to behave herself.

English wasn't bad, the teacher didn't make me introduce myself and I'd already read all the books on the list she had given me. I however ran into a gangly boy with slick, black hair that I found out was Eric Yorkie. He, in my opinion was too eager and close to me. He asked me questions that had obvious answers like the weather and my lack of tan. When he bid me goodbye I was relieved, only to be pestered more in my other classes. Like Jessica Stanley who was in my Trig and Spanish who can never stop talking, she was nice enough, if not a bit too loud, she graciously invited me and my sister to sit with her at lunch.

It was there in the lunchroom that I saw them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from the rest of the students. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weightlifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky with untidy, unruly bronze hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college or even a teacher. The girls were opposite. The tall one was like a swimsuit model of _Sports Illustrated_ and the dark haired one was pixie like in every way from her petite form to the sharp flicks of her short hair. All of them devastatingly beautiful.

"Ohh you're eyeing the Cullens," said Jessica Stanley. "The big one that looks like he's on steroids is Emmett who is dating the Blondie with the totally fake bust, the blonde guy that look like he's in pain is Jasper and the midget is his girlfriend Alice. The totally gorgeous sex god is Edward Cullen-"

"Don't even bother Becca, they're not available and Edward is so like out of your league," Stanley's fish lipped friend Lauren snapped. She must have been rejected by him and perhaps all the Cullen boys. I guess my sis didn't like the way she talked to me and with the milk she was drinking she spat it in her face.

"AHHHHHH!" screeched Lauren. "You retarded bitch! You ruined my clothes!" Lauren didn't just stop there. She sneered more insults and screeched even more, looking like a deranged monkey.

Everyone was laughing at her, even the Cullens I peaked in the corner of my eye. It was indeed amusing with her pitiful, platinum blonde hair dripping with milk and her make up smeared and ruined, the bonus was her face. Red with anger and humiliation.

 **SLAP!**

My eyes narrowed at the narcissistic bitch when I saw Jess's cheek was red with Laurens hand imprint. Her eyes started to water in tears and before I could stop her she ran out of the cafeteria. "Not cool Lauren," commented a baby face blonde boy. The rest of her friends murmured in agreement and told her she overreacted. Lauren spluttered her excuses but seeing everyone's face full of judgment she huffed and flipped her hair with her perfectly manicured hand and stalked off.

Soon after the fiasco, I received a text from Jess that she was going home I wanted to run after my sister but I had to attend my last period-she insisted-, which was Biology.

When I entered the room I notice that baby face and a few others was in my class. All the tables were filled but I then recognized Edward Cullen, by his hair, had an open seat. As I walked down to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat, his jaw clenched and his eyes burned with hostility and fury. I also noticed that his eyes were black-coal black. I quickly looked away burned by the intensity of the hateful stare. This was going to be a long lesson.

Seeing as there were no other spare seats to relieve me from the death stare, I hesitantly sat down next to him. However as I took my seat, I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and adverting his face like he smelled something bad. Subtlety, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It wasn't a horrible odor. If it was not my smell, then why did he stare at me with that gaze? Did I do something? I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and _tried_ to pay attention to Mr Banner,

Unfortunately what today's lesson was about cellular anatomy, something that I had already studied. But I took notes anyway to keep myself busy but I couldn't seem to stop looking at him. His postured never relaxed nor change. I could see his left hand on his left clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What on earth was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? Was he like Jess in a way?

Taking my chances, I peeked up at him one more time, and instantly regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase _if looks can kill_ suddenly ran through my head. At the moment, the bell rang loudly; making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose and was out of the door before anyone else was out of their seat. I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to by ear ducts.

Gym today wasn't any better. I was hit by volleyballs, tripped to many times to count and may have possibly knocked out or given a few concussions to my teammates. When the final bell rang, I walked slowly to the office to return my paper work. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. When I entered the warm office, I almost turned around and walk back.

There stood Edward freaking Cullen with his oh to easy recognizable bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance, too busy in the gist of arguing with the receptionist. He was trying to trade from six-hour Biology to another time-any time. I couldn't believe this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. It was impossible for this stranger could take on such intense dislike to me.

The door opened again, the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling paper on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me- his face was absurdly handsome- with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.

I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.

"How did your day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine." I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced. When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.

When I arrived home and stepped into the house, Charlie walked up to me and gruffly asked, "How's your day?" which I gave the same answer. Fine. He then started to interrogate me about why Jess was crying, pursing my lips I honestly told him that she just have a bad day and wasn't used to the school. Luckily for me he accepted the answer, even though it was a blatant lie. After our discussion about making new friends, I walked towards my sister's room. Seeing her form under the duvets I sat on the edge of the beds and peeled the blanket back. She wasn't even sleeping, at all. Staring into her sad, dim eyes I took her into my arms and stoked her hair; whispering and promising that tomorrow will be better. I even praised her at what she did to Lauren and described in great, exaggerated detail how she looked. I received a small giggle in response as she nuzzled into my neck. Who cares if Edward Cullen hates me for no reason and became an ass, what matters is my sister's happiness. Who cares if he glares at me with those frightening, mesmerizing, coal black eyes? The twinkle of mirth

In my sister's brown eyes was a better and more precious gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Winds of Change

 **Disclaimer: Not originally mine but Stephanie Meyer's with a few tweaks here and there, sorry if my grammar is not completely correct and I'm doing this as a fun recreational hobby**

The next few days was better…and worse.

It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. English was great; we were studying my favourite tragic playwright, Romeo and Juliet, which I had read a hundred times. People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday, which was a bonus. It was better because my sister and I made codenames for each other for the reason that she didn't wanted to be mistaken for Jessica Stanley, leading to the birth of our codenames. She was to be called Misty and I was to be called Ella.

It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because In Trig with Mr Varner, he called on me when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to participate in volleyball, again. It was absolutely horrid when baby-face, Mike Newton I soon learned, became my own personal golden retriever, to my sister's amusement. To my frustration, it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't at school at all.

The first day he wasn't at school, I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and ask what the hell was his problem was the other wanted to hide in the corner and cower. But on that day, when I walked in with Jessica-trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely

However ever since the cafeteria incident Misty was completely adamant in staying outside the lunchroom. Even if I tried to persuade her to eat with me at the other Jess's table, she wouldn't try to eat a bite; she'll just stare blankly at me with a poker face. So at lunchtime, since two days after the disappearance of Edward, instead of eating in the cafeteria we would go to the art room and eat the lunches I made specially, since the food here wasn't even qualified to be edible.

Today was the fourth day Edward Cullen was still missing and soon became the ghost of my every thought. What was it about him that irritated or intrigued me? None of the other Cullens reacted to me as badly as him, well…considering that I do not have any classes with them. However in Misty's schedule she had four out of the five Cullens in her classes; Jasper in History, Emmett in Trig, Alice in Art and Edward in English. From the way my sister acted after each class with them, besides Edward, they were seemingly nice and polite.

It was the Period before lunch that I interacted with a Cullen that was not Edward. I was let out early for English, since I had done all of the work required, and waited out side the art lesson to be over. As the bell rang, students, chaotically rushed out of their respective classes in the direction of the cafeteria. It wasn't until I walked into my sister's art room that I noticed she wasn't alone. Misty was in her usual spot, the lonely desk near the window but Alice was there. The black haired pixie was practically vibrating on the spot with what I assume was excitement. When I was a few metres from them I heard Alice squeal "Wow! I love the way you drew these wild animals. Who knew a fox next to a tiger could work so well! Oh hey BELLA!" I flinched at the pitch of her voice. I mumbled my salutations back. Adverting my eyes from her topaz ones to examine my sister's work.

Indeed her art was unique; the fox was beautifully sleek and elegant. What drew you in was the depth of the eyes, how they were shining with mirth as it lay down in the meadow backdrop, which by itself was a beautiful sight. The backdrop held endless amount of green trees but surrounding the fox was wildflowers with vibrant coloured petals, mostly yellow, pink and purples. Another thing that was distinct was that hovering over the fox was a golden tiger with tan stipes. This creature was in a relaxed but protecting stance and it looked upon the fox's face with wonder; both creatures had the same topaz eyes as Alice. This was done in water pencil and acrylics on cartridge paper. Truly beautiful.

Misty looked up into my eyes, her brown eyes asking for appraisal, which I gladly gave. "It looks wonderful sis." At this compliment she beamed at me but then peered into Alice's curiously and with contemplation. Biting her lip she hesitantly offered her artwork to Alice. Alice gasped, "I can't possibly take this, Jess." My sister stubbornly shook her head and pushed it towards to Alice again with a pout. I was shocked. Never in my whole life that my sister offered her art to people she hardly knew.

Alice reluctantly but excitedly took what Misty has to offer. At that moment Jasper walked through the door, his posture stiff and his face blank until his eyes rested on Alice's figure. "Darling, everyone is waiting for us." He drawled out.

"I know Jazzy, but look what Jess gave me! Isn't it great!" she smiled. He nodded in agreement, sending my sister in a blush. "Well we better be heading off now, see you next time Bella, and Jess." Alice grinned and she tugged Jaspers arm to the exit of the room.

 **APOV**

I happily skipped over to our table in the cafeteria. I was so ecstatic that Jess, also known to be Misty, gave me that picture. I truly loved it. As I sat down Emmett asked, "What's in your hands shortie."

Glaring at him I retorted "Don't call me that you buffoon, and if you must know Jessica Swan gave it to me. See" showing the whole table the piece.

"Hey it's pretty good!" he boomed. "Real likeness to you and Jazz hands"

Jasper smiled softly at me, "The fox does have some similarity to you, darling."

I pecked his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I know right, the tiger depicts you quite well. And tonight I will show you my gratitude for being my protector." Rosalie grumbled, muttering how it was sickening that a human gave me a gift, that the picture wasn't even good enough and how that reason Edward ran away to Denali was because of an ugly, insignificant human. She then stalked off towards her next class with Emmett trailing along.

I do love my sister but sometimes she's a bitch. I too am irritated that Edward ran like a coward instead of staying here where his mate is. Yes…she did smell nice like strawberries and freesia but I saw that she would complete our family. Our family has been waiting too long for Edward to find his other half, too long for him to get out of his martyred ways and too long for love. Her sister on the other hand, her future was blurry like a screen in font of a TV. Nonetheless, she was incredibly adorable and though most humans think she's dumb I can tell that she isn't through her actions.

Jessica, also known to Bella only as Misty, did not smell like her sister. Don't get me wrong she smells lovely but it wasn't as _tempting_ , she smelled like oranges and orchids. Even my Jazzy could take her scent, which was something as he'd been on the human diet way longer than all of us. Just the other night when we were hunting alone…

" _Can I tell you something, Darling," inquired my honey-eyed husband. I kissed him on the cheek, silently asking him to continue. "Well, you know how I struggle a bit more than the others when it comes to being in a crowded room full of humans, but with the new girl, it's different."_

 _Cocking my head to the side. "Bella is in your classes, I didn't_ _see_ _that." Jasper chuckled and endearingly kissed my forehead. "No dear, I still have troubles with Bella's scent, however with her younger sister it's not that hard."_

 _I frowned in confusion. "Whilst she does smell good but not like a I-need-to-drink-you-dry-straight-away kind of smell. Her emotions too are way more bearable than most of the humans here. She's always happy, content even wonder." I stared at Jasper; never in the 85 years we've been together that he felt comfortable with a human. "What else beside that she is different from the others?" I queried._

" _I guess in her state I feel like she needs to be cared for, you know?" I nodded in agreement remembering seeing her in the cafeteria. "Her child-like wonder and actions it's hard to ignore in the mass population of teenager's lust, bitterness, jealously and greed. She's pure." I smiled._

" _I understand, I get feeling from her as well, like we can relax a bit."_

 **RIIINNNGG!** Finally school was over, quickly I walked towards Rosalie's BMW with Jasper's hand in mine and waited until we arrived home, which with Rose's driving it was in no time at all. Stepping out of her BMW I greeted my adoptive mother, Esme. " How was your day dearies?" she sweetly asked. Rose grumbled how life was unfair and that Edward was a jerk, and then went to her room with Emmett-EEEWWW don't want to go there.

Ignoring Rose's comments and her future actions with her husband I showed Esme what I received. Her eyes widened and gushed "Oh my how lovely, did you do this Alice?"

I shook my head and raved, "I know right! But no I didn't draw this, Jessica Swan did. And I know she did this with Jazzy and me in mind. See the black fox totally represents me and the form and gaze of the golden tiger sums up Jazzy superbly! Oh thanks Esme I would love it to be in a frame that you have, preferably the dark brown one with the small intricate carvings" Esme smiled and gently took my present to be framed. I walked towards my husband's and my room and stared out the window. When the hell was Edward going to back? He keeps changing his mind between saying a while longer in Denali and coming back and face Bella, which terrifies him completely. I hope the latter if the family were to be completed sooner...

 **BPOV**

It was a cool night and I was currently standing in the kitchen in front of the stove, deep frying chicken that has been seasoned with special flour. It was the second night of being in Forks that I had discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much beside bacon and eggs. So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of our stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So in the end I would go grocery shopping with Misty for food using the cash from the jar in the cupboard labelled **Food Money** to purchase staple needs and dinner requirements.

Misty was helping out by tossing the vegetables that I had already cut into a salad. She was humming a tune as she tossed the salad. I recognised it as one of her favourite cello music _I Will Wait_ , by 2Cellos. As I dabbed the chicken to get rid of the excess oil, I heard the jingle of keys and the front door opening. Charlie was home. Entering the kitchen he gruffly said, "Smells good Bells, Jess," before grabbing a beer and walked to the couch to watch sports.

After dinner Misty and I retreated into my room to hang out as usual on a Friday night. She sat down on the comforter and started tell me things, most things she ever said to me were vague and often had hidden meanings to them. Most people that she talked to, which hardly happen, they would laugh how adorable she was; never actually taking her seriously. Although I may be a hypocrite as until I was the age of twelve, I really taken her words into account. I thought back to the time of that incident…

 _It was at lunchtime at school, we were eating our fruit salads and yoghurt in the music room. Misty was staring intently at my face. "What's the matter?" I implored._

 _She shrugged nonchalantly, but being my curious self I questioned her more. Looking deep into my eyes with her dark, coffee brown eyes she took a big breathe and whispered, "Beware of those who slither around with their beady, black eyes." I frowned in confusion. It didn't make sense at all at that time since I was practically invisible; my peers had not bullied me._

 _It wasn't until later that day it happened. We were walking from school back to home. I as usual was worrying about the bills and utilities as I held my sister's hand. However, I wanted to go for a detour to the bookstore to see if Mr Roberts had any new books. Making the quick decision I tugged Misty's hand to the usual route we take to the bookstore. Usually we go on the weekends and take the long way but I needed to get home quicker so I took the short cut. Where the alley lies. On my way to the alley that cut straight through the block, I heard heavy steps. At first I thought to myself that this person is just coincidentally going in the same direction. But after a while, I realised something didn't feel right. I turned my head and saw a huge figure walking quite fast towards us and my skin went cold. I harshly whispered to my sister "Run. Do not stop. Never look back," and pushed her ahead of me. Once she left the confines of my hands I too started running. Horror enveloped me as I heard the steps quicken even more, praying that more importantly my sister got out of here and cursing that the alley was so long. Staring straight ahead I was relieved when I saw Misty out of the narrow alley, but that was short lived when I was tackled to the cold hard floor. "Oomph!" Desperately I tried to scramble up, ready to dash with all my might; even though there was a high chance I wound fall. However as I was half way up, a strong hand yanked me back and my head hit the floor. I squeezed my eyes in pain and looked up to see my attacker._

 _He had sleek dark hair falling into his beady eyes and those eyes is what made my paralysed with fear and dread. They were black and with and had an evil glint in his eyes; enjoying my fear. "I'm going to enjoy this," he rasped, smiling cruelly as tears pricked my eyes. This cant be happening, I had a life to live for. I struggled and wriggled as his hand started wandering, from the inside of my thighs to my small, underdeveloped chest; leaving his prints on my body. He laughed as I tried to fight him, gaining even more painful bruises, saying that I was making this experience more enjoyable by the minute._

 _At that moment I heard a piercing shriek, almost like a banshee, an angry roar; his slimy hands momentarily off me to grab hold of the tiny hands ripping his hair. Once I escaped a few meters from him, I realised who had intervened. Misty with her blazing eyes, was fighting the man. She had jumped on his back and yanked his head backward, riding and directing him like a pony. Making him slam is head on the building a couple of times. My throat went dry and my body went numb when I saw him grab and flip her over his body; her body landing with a hard thump. Misty was unconscious…He was heaving heavily with rage; blood dripping from his forehead to the ground. Just as he advanced on my little, helpless sister he was roughly pushed aside by another man. Not paying attention to the fight, I crawled to my sister's body. I nudged her arm, begging for her to wake up, apologising for this to happen…no response. I gently raised her head and placed it on my lap, but I felt a something sticky. I lifted my hand and saw her life essence, bright crimson on my hand. My stomach lurched as the smell of iron and rust wafted to my nose._

" _Miss are you okay?" questioned the Samaritan reaching a hand to touch my shoulder. Flinching away from his hand, all my emotions just slammed into me. My eyes were overflowing with tears, dropping onto her face. I wiped them away with frustration with my hands, smudging her blood onto my cheek._

" _Don't worry the guy's knocked out and I had already called an ambulance. I'm Phil Dwyer." I nodded in thanks._

I was thankful for Phil, not only he saved my sister and my life, he made my mother happy. I remembered when we were brought to the hospital…

" _Bella!" cried Renee as she hugged my to my chest as my sister laid in the stiff white hospital bed with a bandage, wrapped around her head. "I was so worried, when the cops called me at work. Why did you take that alleyway?" she sniffed. We both looked upon Misty with blurry eyes, she looked so peaceful. The door opened, revealing Detective Watson and Phil. "Miss Higginbohtam I know this is a bad time but it is lucky that your girls survived from a wanted child rapist." My mother's eyes widened. "Mr Hunter, has been wanted for dead or alive in three states. He often chooses his victims over a period of weeks, stalking them and watching their every move. The girls he had killed were all in the age range of eight to fifteen; and we have been searching for this man for his heinous crimes for over five years. I'm sorry that these young ladies were hurt and possibly scarred for life but we, the FBI are thankful that he was caught before he could move onto new victims." The detective left once all the pleasantries was over. Mom's lipped quivered at the thought of both Misty and I dead, her only family she had left. Phil looked at my mother with caring eyes and held his hand out, "Hello, I'm Phil Dwyer and I think your children are the most bravest kids I've ever met. Especially that spitfire there, I was walking on the street when she grabbed my hand and pulled my to the alleyway; racing ahead when she saw the young girl there," he gestured towards me "in trouble and attacked the sick man. I also think that a pretty woman like you should be crying, both of them are safe and little one over there just got a concussion." Renee stopped crying and hesitantly smiled at him and offered him to walk her to the hospital cafeteria._

Looking over my sister's form, listening to her iPod, I smiled; recalling the time she woke up…

 _She was sitting upright in her bed, munching an apple cut into the shape of rabbits. "I'm sorry I made us take the short cut. I should've known that it's dangerous and now you're here with a serious concussion." She stopped mid way chewing her apple and reached over to pat my hand. "How did you know that this was going to happen?" Smiling intuitively she shrugged, "The fairies told me to watch out."_

Misty has always been a firm believer of the unnatural, from ghosts to angels. She also had an imagination that always fascinated me. Renee often said that as a child whilst I was buried in my book,Misty was always off with the fairies. Unlike my sister I believed that if there is proof behind it and I can see it, then it is real.

"Bella?" my sister question me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Life isn't always what it seems…accept the impossibilities." She eerily said before skipping out of my bedroom and into her own.

On Monday, people greeted me in the parking lot. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English baby face Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_. It was straightforward, very easy.

All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel at this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here. When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose. Great, just when I was getting used to the weather.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the fist snowfall of the New Year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain-until it melted in your socks. I walked to the canteen with Jessica Stanley after Spanish. Mike caught up to us as we walked through the doors, laughing with ice melting the spike in his hair. He and Jess were talking animatedly about the snowball fight as we got in line to buy food, well in my case drinks. I glanced around the table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table.

I felt sick to my stomach. He was back? After all this time, he comes back when I had just acclimatised to his lack of presence in Biology. I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes and stared at them. They were laughing; Edward, Jasper and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day; just like everyone else-only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.

But aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what the difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided-flushed from the snow fight maybe-the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered as I waited in the line to pay for the sodas. Staring at him, trying to isolate the change. As if he can feel my stare he turned to look at me. His topaz eyes caught my gaze but they didn't look harsh or angry; more like curious in a unsatisfied way. With my cheeks blazing from embarrassment I quickly paid for the sodas and headed straight to the art room.

Ounce lunch was over I headed toward Biology, and was relieved when I saw that my table was still empty. Mr Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the corner of my notebook. I heard clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice. I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, dishevelled-even so, he looked like he just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly. Open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce my self last week. You must be Bella Swan."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say. "H-how do you know my name?' I stammered. He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"Oh I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you and your sister to arrive." I grimaced. I knew it was something like that.

"No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella," I said "But I think Charlie-I mean my dad-must call me Isabella behind my back, that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron.

"Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly.

Thankfully, Mr Banner started the class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.

"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.

"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead." I was showing off, just a little.

I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly. My assessment was confident. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had. "Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it curiously. "Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?" He smirked and pushed he microscope to me. I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right. "Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him. He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.

I took the most fleeting look I could manage. "Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peak, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl. We were finished before anyone else was close. Which left me nothing to do but look at him…unsuccessfully. I glanced up and he was staring at me and it struck me what about him was different.

"Did you get contacts? I blurted out unthinkingly. He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes." He shrugged and looked away. In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black colour of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me-the colour was striking against the background of his pale skin and his bronze hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different colour: a strange ochre, darker than butterscotch, but the same golden tone. I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about contacts. Or maybe forks is making me crazy in the literal sense of the word

Mr Banner came over to check our work, which turns out to be correct. He questioned Edward if he gave me the chance to identify some of them; with Edward swiftly commenting back that I had identified three out of the five slides. After he left I went back to doodling on my notebook again. "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Paranoia crept into the depths of my mind, again. What was it to him that I absolutely loathed snow? Has my perfect mask of indifference to smother my real emotions of the beloved weather of Forks, broken?

"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate. "You don't like the cold?" It wasn't a statement.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.

He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't image. His face a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded. "Why did you come here, then?" he inquired. No one had ask me that-not straight out like he did, demanding.

"It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he pressed. I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his golden gaze and without any thought I answered him.

"Misty's, my sister Jess, my mother got remarried," I said reluctantly.

"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did this happen?"

"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

"And you don't like him," Edward summarised, his tone still kind.

"No, Phil is fine, though he is too young, he is nice enough. He's a champ with Misty and he saved her life."

He raised his eyebrows, asking me politely for an expansion which I didn't want to give.

Seeing my hesitance he asked, "Why didn't you and your sister stay with them?"

I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life story was somehow vitally and interestingly important.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.

"Probably not. He doesn't play _well_. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent both you and sister here so she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.

My chin raised a fraction. "No she did not sent us here. I sent us both.

His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact. I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.

"She stayed with us at first, but she missed him. Also my sister isn't always easy to handle before she would break out in terrible fits and often didn't listen to a word she said; making mum's life harder. It made her unhappy. So I decided it was time to spend quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished.

"But now your unhappy," he pointed out.

"And?" I challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.

I laughed without humour. "Hasn't anyone else told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I _have_ heard of that before," he agreed dryly.

"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.

His gaze became appraising. "You put up a good show," he said slowly. "But I'll be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick my tongue out like a five-year old, and looked away.

"Am I wrong?"

I tried to ignore him.

"I didn't think so," he murmured, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to give get. I sighed, scowling at the black board.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.

I glanced at him without thinking…and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read-my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied.

"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.

Mr Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me. He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension. I tried to appear attentive as Me Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.

When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement. Mike unfortunately skipped quickly to my side and start to blabber how the lab was hard and made a snide comment how I was lucky I had Edward for a partner, which I found insulting. I ignored him and continued to hell, Gym.

The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot with Misty twirling by my side, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine, I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home. Once Misty was seated and strapped, I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Cheeks blazing, I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Miracle

 **Disclaimer: Not my own story but Stephanie Meyer, but has a few twists in it. Also so sorry about the late update but please enjoy!**

 **BPOV**

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.

It was the light. It was still the dull grey-green light of a cloudy say in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realised there was no fog veiling my window. I jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror.

A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, like icing sugar on a cake, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid-coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now.

Charlie had left for work before Misty and I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having our own place, and I found myself revelling in the quiet silence instead of the awkward. I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and orange juice from the carton, for my sister and I. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me. I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new friends. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because of Edward Cullen. And that was very, very stupid.

I should be avoiding him entirely after my brainless and embarrassing babbling yesterday. And I was suspicious of him; why would he lie about his eyes? I was still frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from him, and I was still tongue-tied whenever I pictured his perfect face. I was well aware that my league and his league were spheres that did not touch nor co-exist together. So I shouldn't be at all anxious to see him today.

It took every ounce of concentration to make it down the icy, brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to my truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself, much to Misty's amusement. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.

Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric, and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here. I'd even joke with my sister on how to avoid their pronouncement of affections. Opting to pretend to be in a relationship or even pulling out the Dad card, which entails me telling the unwanted, lusty boys that Charlie would shoot any boy willing to go 'get' his daughters. Usually I wouldn't even have to worry about troublesome boys with crushes, as I was practically invisible to the opposite gender entirely. Maybe there's something contaminating the water here, in Forks that has got Mike and Eric in a daze of 'lusty love'.

My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice, to my utter relief, that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to cave a path of deadly destruction through Main Street upon the innocent civilians of Forks. When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck-carefully holding the side for support-to examine my tires. Misty too came out of the truck to speculate as of what I was doing, standing near me. There we saw, thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie must have gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprised. I was touched.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled. I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brainwork much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me; staring at me in horror. His stood out from the sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and my sister and I were standing between them. I didn't even have the time to close my eyes. All I could think of was the safety of my sister, hoping that she paid more attention to the surrounding than I did.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have the chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me _again_.

A low curse made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognise. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into the deep dent in the side of the van's body. Then his hand moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt-exactly where, seconds ago my legs had been.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling. I could hear Edward Cullen's low frantic voice in my ear.

"Bella are you alright?"

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realised he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I became aware of a throbbing ache centred above my left ear.

"Ow," I said, surprised.

"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter. That asshole.

"How in the world did you get over here so fast?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again.

I turned to sit up, this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as he could in the limited space. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force of his golden-coloured eyes. Damn…what was I asking him? And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound. "You were over there, " I suddenly remembered, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."

His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."

Two can play that game. "I saw you." I argued, my eyes glaring into his golden ones. His eyes were wary, staring me into submission, to agree with him that I imagined the whole thing up. It took six EMTs and two teachers to shift the van away from us to bring in the stretchers. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the bastard told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. Staring at him defiantly, I opened my mouth to point out something but I realised I had forgotten something, or rather someone who was standing next to me. Misty. As quickly as I could, well as far I am able to with my head pounding like drums, I scrambled up and looked for the form of my sister; wishing that she had somehow gotten out of the way. However, I was pushed back by both the EMT and Edward but not before I saw it.

But alas there she was, on the other side of the blue van, crippled; her head surrounded by a pool of blood. My head was in absolute agony as I remembered the last time I saw her so helpless. Her fragile body was hauled onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. As her form passed me, I cried out "Misty!" reaching again towards her but Edward held me back and passed me to the EMTs, traitorously telling them that I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. In normal circumstances, I would've died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace; but I could only think of my sister's wellbeing. It irked me to no end that the entire school was there, watching soberly and with great pity as they loaded me into the back of the ambulance of one and Misty into another. Edward got to ride in front of mine, not that it matters. It was maddening and chaotic.

To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could take us away.

"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognised me on the stretcher. "What happen to you, and where's your sister?"

"I'm completely fine, Char-Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me, but Misty isn't."

His eyes widened in shock and he started to frown with worry. He then proceeded to look around for Misty, with no avail, as she was already inside the other ambulance. Charlie turned to the closest EMT asking the whereabouts of his youngest daughter, who in turn reported to him that; the ambulance that held my sister had just left for Forks Hospital. Upon hearing that Misty was on her way for medical help he relaxed, and truthfully so did I. Charlie then inquired about my state for a second opinion, at that I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable, and horrifying images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper-a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders…as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame…

And then there was his family, looking on from the distance with expressions ranging from disapproval to fury mainly from Rosalie and Emmett, but held no hint of concern for their bother's safety, whilst Alice and Jasper held no ill emotions with this turn of disastrous events, their faces expressed; horror and worry. Their reactions made sense in this sort of situation, however it made no sense for Edward's sister and brother, Rosalie and Emmett, to be judgemental and in Rosalie's case; downright pissed.

I tried to think of a logical solution that could easily explain what I had just seen-a solution that excluded the assumption that I was utterly and madly insane.

Naturally, the ambulance that I was in got a police escort to Forks hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his power. That sex-haired, crooked smiling piece of shit. I ground my teeth together as they put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. Thankfully, the bed they placed me in was next to my little sister, who had arrived earlier than me, and to my relief she was awake; only looking a bit bruised up and she had a bandage wrapped around her head. We smiled at each other, glad that we were both alive.

A nurse came in for the normal procedure of checking my health, which I'd previously and repeatedly, insisted that I was fine but she continued to put pressure on my cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away I quickly unfastened and ripped the Velcro and threw the contraption under the bed. I winked at my sister as she giggled at my obvious hate for the neck brace.

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to other side of me. I recognised Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler-you look awful, are you aright?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek. He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you and your sister! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" he winced as one of the nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me, and Misty well she's still kicking as you can see," I gestured towards my sister, who grinned at Tyler, giving him a thumbs up.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"

"Um…Edward pulled me out of the way." Technically that was the truth.

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen-he was standing next to me." I'd always been a terrible liar; I didn't sound convincing at all, even with Edward's lie he had used on me.

"Cullen? I didn't see him…wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher." To my utter frustration. I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen. Edward saved me from being crushed, inhumanly so.

They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. I asked if I could leave with my sister, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. She also told me that when I do leave, my sister would be unable to join me as she has a concussion and is kept overnight as a precaution. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me; with my sister annoyingly smirking at my distaste of both the hospital and the apologies from Tyler. Seriously, no matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. To my displeasure, he didn't get the hint and he kept up the remorseful mumbling.

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open. Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It wasn't easy-it would have been more natural to ogle.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry-" Tyler began.

Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again. "So what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go and poor Misty here is stuck for the night because of her concussion," I complained. "How come you aren't strapped to the gurney like the rest of us?" I gritted my teeth as I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blonde…and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From what Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father. The famous Dr Carlisle Cullen.

"So, Miss Swan," Dr Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, " I said, for the last time, I hoped. He walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said, flashing a charming smile in my direction, which I tried not to swoon over. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard," he continued.

"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward. The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really." I'd had worse. I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronising smile. My eye narrowed. Dr Cullen moved over to Misty and checked her over. I inquired to him if my sister had to stay at the hospital for the night or a period of days, to which he replied the same answer the nurse had said, that my sister would only be staying for the night. He smiled, "Don't worry Miss Swan-"

"Bella." I cut him off.

"Well Bella, there is nothing to worry about. I will ensure that your sister will be comfortable, in my spare time." I looked over to Misty who was just staring at Dr Cullen, probably hypnotised by his attractiveness as I have. "Well, you father is in the waiting room-you can go home with him now. But comeback if you feel dizzy or you have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be attentive.

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

I glanced at Edward. "Does _he_ get to go to school?"

"Someone had to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.

"Actually," Dr Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.

Dr Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly-I staggered, and Dr Cullen caught me. While he may look concern, apparently my bit of a mishap had snapped my sister back to reality from her dreamland and she started to laugh at me. Those moments where you wish you were an only child, well this was one of them.

Scowling at her, I assured Dr Cullen again "I'm fine." No need to tell him my balance problems had anything to do with hitting my head.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement.

"Oh, well, yes," Dr Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it.

"I'm afraid that _you'll_ have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.

As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Edward's side. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

I glanced at Dr Cullen and Tyler.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed. He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold and cautious.

His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended. "You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.

"I saved your life-I don't owe you anything."

I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. Once I composed my self I straightened my posture stiffly, how _dare_ he turned back from a promise. I took a deep breath whilst narrowing my eyes upon the ungodly beautiful yet frustrating Cullen; I whispered harshly "You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His voice was cutting.

My temper flared peaked, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you _think_ happened?" he snapped.

It came out in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me-Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both-and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it-and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all-and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together. He was staring at my incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive. "You think I lifted the van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor. I merely nodded once, jaw tight. "Nobody will believe that, you know." His tone held an edge of derision now.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie-so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and et over it?"

"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case…I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked rigidly. He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't know," he whispered. And then he turned his back on me and walked away. I was so angry, it took me a few minutes until I could move,. When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.

The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to m side; I put up my hands.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. "But Misty is a bit banged up and has a slight concussion, so she isn't coming home with us tonight, hopefully tomorrow the doctors here will allow us to spring her from this place." I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat and endless questions about my health, even though I had previously insisted that I was fine.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Dr Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." I sighed. Mike and Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on us. "Let's go," I urged.

Charlie put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at my friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry anymore. It was a huge relief-the first time I'd ever felt that way-to get into the cruiser. We drove in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew or acknowledged that Charlie was there. I was positive that Edward's defensive behaviour in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I could hardly believe I'd witnessed. _Life isn't always what it seems…accept the impossibilities…_

When we got to the home, Charlie finally spoke.

"Um… you need to call Renee." He hung his head, guilty.

I was appalled. "You told Mom!"

"Sorry."

I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out, but instantly regretted it. It wasn't Charlie's fault that Mom overreacts at these instances. He was just being a good parent and notified the other about these unfortunate circumstances that had happened, I had reasoned to myself.

Mom was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down, and double the amount when it came to reassure that Misty was okay and was not on the brink of death. She begged me to take my sister and come home-forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment-but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought. I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself. Stupid reason really. I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be, as any normal, sane person would be. I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Charlie continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped on my way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted asleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen

 **CPOV**

After talking to Tyler Crowley about his injuries and asked if he needed any anaesthesia for the pain, which he said no to, I moved on to young Jessica Swan. Poor thing was battered and bruised and was stuck in this cold hospital. Putting on what my wife calls the Make-The-Nurses-And-Patients-Woozy-Til-They-Faint smile, I stood beside the young Swan. "Do you anything for the pain, Miss Swan?" I asked politely. She answered by shaking her side to side. "Well since you have been a good and co-operative patient I think the nurses will allow me to sneak a little sugar into your diet, huh." I handed her a red lollypop, in which she gave me a squeal of delight and flashed me a brilliant smile. I chuckled at her as she quickly unwrapped the .

The doors slammed open suddenly, making Jessica jump in shock as my daughter Alice came barrelling through. To my relief she didn't run to Jessica too fast like Edward had done when he saved Bella Swan. "MISTY! Are you okay! I saw that you got hurt!" screeched my not-so-quiet-daughter, causing both Jessica and I to flinch at the sheer volume. That reminded me, Misty? Must've been a nickname. Jasper trailed behind Alice and wrapped his arm around her waist, effectively and thankfully calming her down. "Darling, we wouldn't want Misty to get deaf would you? So calm down and remember why we came to visit."

"Oops," giggled Alice. "Anyways, Misty we went back to the crime scene and grabbed your backpack before we came since I know you would be dying of boredom." She handed it to Misty, who smiled in appreciation and had quickly pulled out a scrapbook and start to quickly sketch. I bid a farewell to her, getting a brief grunt of acknowledgment from her as I left the room to continue with my rotation.

Later when I came home, I sighed as I heard the spiteful shrill of Rosalie's and the growl of frustration of Edward's voices. It was probably about what happened at school. As I entered the house, Rosalie screamed "You idiot! Why did you have to play superman when you're obviously going to be seen!"

"I couldn't let her die Rosalie!" argued Edward. Esme, my darling wife walked up to greet me. She had a strained smile on her beautiful face as I leaned in to kiss her lovely red lips. "They had been at it since Edward came back home from the hospital," whispered my wife. I sighed again as I entered the living room, where the screaming match was held. "So what's more important Edward? The safety of your family or a stupid, plain human!" spat Rosalie.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "It's not like that!" he growled. "There's just something about Isabella Swan that's different."

"Is it her blood? Because she is your singer," I questioned.

"Well that factor may be true about the part of me that wants to drain her blood dry…." Trailed off Edward.

"The other?" my wife asked softly. Edward's posture stiffened then relaxed and mumbled something under his breath. I asked him to repeat what he just said.

"Well as you know I can't read Bella's mind at all but she intrigues me-"

Rosalie snarled, "Don't fucking tell me you have feelings for her!" Edward said nothing and nodded.

At his confirmation, there was chaos. Esme was welling up in tears of happiness that Edward finally won't be alone. Alice squealed, "I knew it!" Emmett smiled a goofy grin at Edward while his mate shrieked explicit words at Edward. Jasper was probably the most calm of us all but I could tell he was a bit worried. This was getting out of hand. Once I quieted them down, I asked Edward "What do you plan to do with Bella, son?"

Just as he was about to answer, Rosalie interrupted him by whispering in a not-so-quiet voice "Kill her."

Edward whipped his head to her and growled threateningly "No, you narcissistic bitch." Emmett then started glaring at him at the term Edward had given to Rosalie. "I want to get to know her…." he whispered.

"Well let's take a vote, shall we. Who wants to stay in Forks?" I queried. Alice Esme, Edward, Jasper and I put our hands up. "And those who oppose this and wish to move?" Rosalie and Emmett, though he looked like he wanted to stay, put their hands up. With the majority of us voting to stay, it was evident which side won. Rosalie huffed at the results and dragged Emmett up to their rooms, Alice started to jump up and down, Jasper smiled at the antics of his mate, Esme smiled motherly at Edward and Edward himself went to play the piano; smiling as he walked to the instrument.

Despite the situation, I didn't mind he took an interest in Bella. Edward was my first son; first companion and I loved him as his second father. Despise the situation where he revealed his vampiric abilities to a human, the daughter of the Chief no less, I couldn't feel naught but happiness and hope at the prospect that Edward found love and possibly a mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hot 'n Cold actions with a side of Bipolar reactions

 **Disclaimer: The characters and basic story belongs to Stephanie Meyer, it just have my own originality mixed in it. Enjoy!**

 **BPOV**

In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned. In my dreams the mere thought of Edward leaving me, never seeing him again; made my heart twinge in imaginable pain. It scared the daylights of out of me. Never in all my life had been so fixed, even to the point of obsession, on a boy. Troubled I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach.

The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and at first, embarrassing.

To my dismay, I found myself the centre of attention for the rest of the week. I had gained more attention than Misty who was the one, besides Tyler Crowley, that sustained a quite serious level of injury, needing to stay overnight for precautions. Speaking of Tyler Crowley, he was impossible. Always following me around obsessed with making amends to me somehow. Which I found ironic as I turned out completely fine whilst Misty had a concussion, yet not once did I see nor hear Tyler beg, attempt or even apologise to her. What a bias prick.

I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was him to forget all about it-especially since nothing had actually happened to me-and hopefully forget about me, but he remained insistent. He followed me between classes and visited the art room at lunch, gathering all his mates to watch him make a fool of himself and embarrassing me. Though Mike and Eric often accompanied him in his never ending quest for my 'forgiveness', they were even less friendly towards him than they were to each other; which made me worry that I'd gained another unwelcome fan.

No one seemed concerned about Edward, though I explained over and over that he was the hero-how he had pulled me out of the way and had nearly been crushed, too. I tried to be convincing. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen him there til the van was pulled away.

I wondered to myself why no one else had seen him standing so far away, before he was suddenly, impossibly saving my life. With chagrin, I realised the probable cause-no one else was as aware of Edward as I always was. No one else watched him the way I did, with incredible stalker precision that I had stooped to for my increasing interest in the Mystery of Edward Cullen. How pitiful.

Edward was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand account. People avoided him as usual. The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way when I went to get Misty and I our usual drinks for lunch, to her insistence.

When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, I would feel his burning eyes upon me, and when I looked to see if he indeed was blatantly staring at me; I would find no indication of the action of sort. During class I would sometimes see his fists would suddenly ball up-skin stretched even whiter over the bones-did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared.

My theory for his hard coldness was that he wished he hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler's van-there was no other conclusion I could come to that made sense. Well the thought of Edward being Bipolar did float through my mind for a fleeting moment. Whilst it was a possibility; the fact that he appeared by my side in the span of at least five seconds from where he was standing, which was four cars away; it was that impossibility that disregarded that notion.

I wanted very much to talk to him, and the day after the accident I tried. The last time I'd seen him, outside of ER, we'd both been so furious. I still was angry that he wouldn't trust me with the truth, even though I was keeping my part of the bargain flawlessly, well as best as I can. But he had in fact saved my life, no matter how he'd done it. And overnight, the heat of my anger faded into awed gratitude. If it wasn't for him I'll be dead and my sister would be left with a clueless Charlie. I know Charlie means well but he didn't know how to deal with girls especially his own daughters.

He was already seated when I got to Biology, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. He showed no sign that he realised I was there.

"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to behave myself. He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.

And that was the last contact I'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself-from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or the parking lot. I observed carefully, as his golden eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day. But in class I gave no more notice that he existed than he showed me. I was miserable. And the dreams continued, unfortunately.

Despite my outright lies, the tenor of my emails alerted Renee to my depression, and she called a few times, worried. I tried to convince her it was just the weather that had me down. It worked, but I lucked out when I tried the same excuse on Misty, catching me on my bullshit easily and quickly.

Annoying fan number one, aka Mike-baby face-Newton, was pleased by the obvious coolness between me and my lab partner. I could see he'd been worried that Edward's daring rescue might have impressed me, and he was relieved that it seemed to have the opposite effect. He grew confident, sitting on the edge of my table to talk before Biology class started, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignored us. Basically he irritated the hell out of me ten more times than usual, making me really hate my tendency to be nice to people no matter what.

The snow had washed away for good after that one dangerous icy day. Mike was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. The rain continued heavily, though, and the weeks passed.

Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon-she called it the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite mike to the choice spring dance in two weeks. I called it, never going to go willingly and movie marathon time with my sister. In Phoenix, I hated those social events and threw a tantrum worthy of a five year old to not go to any of them; much to Renee's displeasure. Even more so when Misty implied that she only goes if I go.

"Are you sure you don't mind…you weren't planning to ask him?" Jessica persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least. I wish I could tell her that she can date him for all I care, so he can get off my back with his not so smooth flirting but she cut me off by asking if I was really sure.

"No Jess, I'm not going," I assured her. Dancing was glaringly outside my range of abilities.

"It will really fun." Her attempt to convince me was half hearted. I suspected that Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company, putting on the façade of what a friend is suppose to be. Well she wouldn't make it through being an actress. "You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.

The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish. She was silent as she walked by my side between classes, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike turned her down, I was the last person she would want to tell. My fears were strengthened during the rest of the day. Jessica avoided Mike like the plague. According to Angela, she said that at lunch Jessica sat as far from mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric instead.

Mike was also unusually, but awesomely quiet.

He was quiet when he walked me to class; the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perched on my desk, ready to leap at me with all his problems I guess. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough, to touch, as distant as if he were merely an invention of my imagination.

"So," Mike started, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"Well…" He floundered, as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. "I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval colour my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no. His face was a bright red as he looked down again. Pity and Horror shook my resolve.

"I was wondering if…well, if you might be planning to ask me."

I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilted reflexively in my direction. _Was he eavesdropping?_

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.

"Did you already ask someone?" he whined, making my eye twitch with annoyance. Can he not get a clue? And did Edward notice Mike's eyes flickered in his direction. Subtle.

"It's really none of your business if I did or did not ask someone Mike and it doesn't matter anyway because I'll be out on that night, " I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Why not?" Mike demanded.

I didn't want to get into a safety hazards that dancing presented nor did I want the puppy trio to hound me at the dance, so I made new plans.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday with my sister to get some supplies for her," I explained. I felt guilty that I was dragging Misty into my spontaneous lie but it was for the good of getting away from those hormonal dogs.

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer-it's rude."

"Yea, you're right," he mumbled sadly, and turned, with his bruised ego, to walk back to his seat.

I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the giant migraine I had, from this fiasco, out of my mind. I really hope this doesn't happen to me again, with the other two. Mr Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes. And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes. I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away, but instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. Like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. I gulped hard as my hand started to shake; due to either nervousness I feel when it involves Edward or anger at the audacity of ignoring me yet he unabashedly stares at me.

"Mr Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard.

"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered smoothly, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr Banner. I looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my pace. Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face, so I wouldn't be warped into the intense smoulder of Edward Cullen. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me-just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in six weeks, not that I'd been counting or anything. Never in my life I have been so fixated on a guy, especially one as frustratingly beautiful yet moody Edward Cullen. I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. I couldn't get my hopes up for every time he showed kindness or interest in me, only to get the cold whiplash of the personality from him. I didn't want to be like the other lovesick girls, hanging on to some false, sick fantasy; clouding their judgement through the haze of lovesickness. But I couldn't help it. Couldn't help but be ensnared, enchanted, enraptured by him, and his secrets. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy.

I tried really hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him; I started to plan how to get Angela ask Ben Cheney to the spring dance. Unlike Jessica, Angela was quite genuine in being a friend to not only me but to my sister as well. I learned recently from Angela herself not the gossipmonger Jessica, which is not surprising because I wouldn't trust her either, that she was interested in Ben. He was what people defined as a cute, geeky dork. They would be so cute together, but Angela was as shy as me when I'm forced into the centre of attention. I'll have to ask my partner in crime to help, aka my sister.

When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to _him_ to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately and quickly as usual.

"Bella?" His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound all my life rather than just a few short weeks. I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I _would_ feel when I looked at his too perfect, god-like face. My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my tone.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.

What the hell! That defeats the purpose of ignoring me or not talking to me if you freaking give me an answer. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth; pushing down the urge to slap him or at least hit him where it hurts. He waited.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk civilly to him and coherently that way.

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really" My god is he 'The Riddler' from Batman? Because all he does is confuse me even more than I am already am, with every word he enunciate.

I opened my eyes. His face was very serious.

"I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded.

"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me." My eyes narrowed. I'd heard _that_ before.

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van do the job and squish me." He was astonished. He stared at me with disbelief.

When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"

"I _know_ you do," I snapped.

"You don't know anything." He was definitely mad. I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door. I attempted to be like Edward and sweep out the room in a dramatic flourish but instead the toe of my boot caught on the doorjamb and dropped my books everywhere, splayed and fanned out in front of me. How ironic a graceless swan, I laughed darkly as I went to gather my books and what's left of my dignity.

As I was about to grab the book closest to me, Edward's white hand picked t up for me and proceeded to stack the rest of my books swiftly until it was in a neat pile in front of me.

"Thank you," I snipped icily. His eyes narrowed.

"Your welcome," he retorted.

I straightened up swiftly, turning away from him again, and stormed off to Gym without looking back.

Gym was brutally, despicably horrible. We'd moved on to basketball. My team never passed me the ball, so that was good, but I fell down about nearly a million times; obtaining new battle scars to this body of mine. Sometimes I took people down with me, fortunately for them they returned back into the game unscathed. Today I was worse than usual because my mind was so filled with Edward. Most specifically what had happened in Biology. I did try to concentrate on my feet co-ordination, but like an insanely annoying but catching song; he kept creeping back into my thoughts just when I really needed my balance.

It was a relief, as always, to leave. I almost ran to the truck, leaving Misty was behind; because there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck, which I dubbed 'The Beast', had only suffered minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler's parents had to sell their van for parts. I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. Then I realised too late it was annoying fan number two, Eric freaking Yorkie. Shit.

"Um, hey Eric," I called.

"Hey, Bella."

"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door, praying it wasn't about the spring dance. I also wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words made me blanche even paler than my usual skin tone.

"Uh, I was just wondering…if you would go to the spring dance with me? His voice broke on the last word, just as Misty arrived by my side. Her eyes twinkled in mirth, attempting to hide her giggles behind her hand at the scene portrayed in front of her. Ignoring her, I stared at Eric mortifyingly "I thought it was girl's choice."

"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced. I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle with my sister that day."

"Oh," he muttered sadly. "Well, maybe next time."

"Uh, I don't think so Eric. You're nice and all but I don't think you _that_ way. Sorry." I bit my lip guiltily as he drooped his shoulders in defeat. He slouched off sadly and Misty burst into laughter along with a familiar low chuckle.

Edward was walking past the front of The Beast, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together trying to contain himself. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me, tapping the steering wheel as I waited for my sister to get in the truck. Just as she was about to enter in the truck, she was stopped by Alice and Jasper. "Hey! Misty don't forget that Jasper and you have a History project to do," she said.

"Honey, I could've said it myself. Any way we need to do research for it so would you like to come to our house or your house?" Jasper inquired calmly. Misty rested her hand upon her chin into a thinking pose, pondering her options; when she finally pointed toward Jasper. "Ok. My house it is. How about Sunday?" My sister nodded in agreement. "Do you need me to take you there and pick you up, Misty?" I questioned.

"Oh, no! I'll pick her up and drop her of Bella! Our house is not in town, so you wouldn't know how to get there," Alice informed.

Bidding farewells to both the Cullens, I started the engine as soon as Misty was seated and in her safety belt. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. I regrettably noticed Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there-to wait for the rest of his family; I could see Rosalie and Emmett walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his stupid, shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses. No need to get in trouble and rope Charlie in my love-hate feelings about Edward Cullen. I looked in my rear view mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. I was too aggravated to acknowledge him.

While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. Both Misty and I looked over; it was Tyler. I really had the shittiest luck. I glanced back in my rear view mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open, how unethical. Groaning, I leaned across the cab, over my sister since the smug git wouldn't move an inch towards her window, to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got half way down, then gave up.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I was pissed and annoyed at Edward now, my feelings maybe unjust but something about him infuriates me.

"Oh, I know-I just waned ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned, giving me a flirtatious wink. My day officially has been upgraded from disastrously annoying to catastrophically horrible. "Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." My voice sounded a little sharp. I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Mike and Eric had already used up my quota of patience for the day.

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.

"Then why-"

He shrugged. "I was hoping you were letting him down easy." Okay, it was completely his fault. However, technically that's true that I did want to let Mike and Eric down but I really needed this trip.

"Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my irritation especially when Misty is amused at my expense. "I really am going out of town."

"That's cool. We still have prom." Say what. Is he even more oblivious than Mike? Or he is still hyped on adrenaline from the accident.

And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face, and Misty who was silently quivering in laughter before, was now clutching her sides in hysterical laughter. How modest of her. I look forward to see Rosalie and Emmett sliding into the Volvo. In his rear view mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said. My foot inched toward the gas pedal…one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job. I revved my engine, my eyes surely glinting with malicious intent.

But they were all in, and Edward was speeding away. I pouted childishly, dejected that I was unable to get my retribution. I drove home slowly, well as slow as The Beast could go, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way. When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner, whilst Misty went for a shower. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. Busy enough to hopefully give my brain a rest from the haunting and lingering thoughts of Edward. While I was simmering the onions and chillies, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer it, I've watched _The Ring_ before and heaps of other of horror movies, to my sister insistence, and nothing ever good happens when you answer the phone. But it might be Charlie or my mom.

Thankfully, it was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. Well celebrating the hope that mike Newton would forget all about me. God knows how long I can withstand his and the other two insistent flirting. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. I suggested-with casual innocence- that maybe Lauren, the bitch that made my sister cry could ask Tyler or Eric. I'd heard they were still available. I definitely didn't mention my plan of hooking Angela and Ben together, Jessica would ruin it, as she could not keep a secret; even if her life depended on it. Jess thought, what I secretly called the "Get the Fan Boys Away From Me' idea, was great. Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go to the dance. I gave her my Seattle excuse.

After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner-dicing the chicken especially' I didn't want to take another trip to the emergency room. But my head was spinning, trying to analyse every word Edward had spoken today. What did he mean, it was better if we weren't friends? The way he said it wasn't snobbish or rude, but out of concern. What is he hiding that makes him warn me about associating with him?

My stomach twisted as I realised what he must have meant. He must see how absorbed I was by him; he must not want to lead me on…so we couldn't be friends…because he wasn't interested in me at all. "Yeah, right," I scoffed to myself' tossing the insecure thought out of my mind. I then reasoned with myself that it wasn't that he found out my feelings about him that made his attitude hot 'n cold. It wasn't my fault that he had: dazzling topaz, sometimes charcoal, eyes; super speed that made me doubt my sanity and skin so white that it could rival Snow white's. It must be something about his life, a big secret embedded into the depths of Edward's soul and shared among his family.

Charlie seemed suspicious when he came home and smelled green peppers. Charlie loved his red meat, and in my scarce memories with him in my younger years, that man loved his grilled steak and chips from the diner and Harry Clearwater's fish fry. Basically he lived for anything that increases his cholesterol levels and avoided vegetables as if they were deadly like kryptonite was to Superman. I couldn't blame him thought for his caution since the closest edible Mexican food was probably in southern California. But he was a cop, even if just a small town cop, so he was brave enough to take the first bite. He seemed to like it. It was fun to watch as he slowly began trusting me in the kitchen. He even had seconds, and so did my sister. Though she may look small, misty had a appetite like a man.

"Dad?" I asked when he was almost done.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that we are going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday…if that's okay?" I didn't want to ask permission –it set a bad precedent-but I felt rude, so I tackled it on at the end.

"Why?" He sounded surprised, as if he were unable to imagine something that Forks couldn't offer.

"Well, I wanted to get a few books for myself and some art supplies for Misty- the library here is pretty limited there's no art supply in Forks. I may also look at some clothes." I had more money than I used to having, since, thanks to Charlie, I hadn't have to pay for a car. Not that the truck didn't cost me quite a bit in the gas department.

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said, echoing my thoughts.

"I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia-and Tacoma if I have to."

"Are you going all by yourselves?" he asked, and I couldn't tell if he was suspicious we had a secret boyfriend or just worried about car trouble.

"Yes."

"Seattle is a big city-you guys could get lost," he fretted.

"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle-and I can read a map. Don't worry about it."

"Do you want me to go with you guys?" I tried to be crafty as I hid my horror.

"That's alright, Dad, I'll probably just be in the dressing rooms all day-very boring."

"Oh, okay." The thought of sitting in women's clothing stores for any period of time immediately put him off.

"Thanks." I smiled whilst Misty giggled hysterically, at Charlie's obvious embarrassment at the mention of 'womanly things' such as shopping, make up, lingerie etc. I myself not too keen on it either, spending my free time reading the greatest literary works the world had to offer, but Charlie doesn't know that.

"Will you be back in time for the dance?" Damn. Only in a town this small would a _father_ know when the school dances were.

"No-I don't dance, Dad." He, of all people, should understand that-I didn't get my balance problems from my mother.

He did understand. "Oh, that's right," he realised, but then frowned when he found out why I had trailed off. Misty would be out casted and probably ridiculed by the popular people who had bubble for brains.

The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. Grimacing at the reminder that I still had a class with him, meaning I could not completely avoid him, with a pout of protest I slowly moved out of The Beast whilst my sister zipped off for her Art class. Getting out of the cab I fumbled with my key and it fell into the puddle at my feet. I sighed, closed my eyes in frustration. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright and groaned once I realised the boy that had been haunting my dreams, that had my heart so besotted by him that every thought or even the mention of his name made it palpitate, that had my body aching for a simple touch and humming with electricity of desire when he does; all to the annoyance to my logical, concrete mind. Edward fucking Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.

"How do you _do_ that?" I asked in amazed irritation.

"Do what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palms.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual-velvet, muted. I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey colour. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded, still looking away. "I thought you were suppose to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.

"You…" I gasped angrily. I couldn't think of a bad enough. It felt like the heat of m anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused.

"And I'm not pretending that you don't exist," he continued. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"So you _are_ trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"

Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. His lips pressed into a thin, hard line, all signs of humour gone.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold. My palms tingled-I wanted o so badly to hit something. I not surprised that something like  
Edward Cullen, made me want to become a violent person. Taking in a deep breath, I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Wait," he called. I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace. "I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as we walked. I ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to say it anyway."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to recover his good humour, to my displeasure.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder or are just Bipolar to me only? I asked severely.

"You're doing it again."

I sighed. "fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday-you know, the day of the spring dance-"

"Are you trying to be _funny_?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him. My face got drenched as I looked up at his expression.

His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?' I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash. "I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you and your sister wanted a ride."

That was unexpected.

"What?" I wasn't sure where he was getting at.

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

"With whom?" I asked, mystified.

"Myself, of course." He enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone who was mentally handicapped or just plain slow like I was at the moment.

I was still stunned. " _Why_?"

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest I don't think your truck can make it."

"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." I started to walk again, but I was too surprised to be pissed at him for indirectly insulting The Beast.

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas." He matched my pace again.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."

"Honestly, Edward/" I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name, and I hated it. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want of be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh thanks, and now that's _all_ cleared up would you like a side of bullshit with that," my voice heavy with sarcasm. I realised I had stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at his face. Which certainly didn't help the clarity of thought.

"It would be more… _prudent_ for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella." His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered the last sentence, his voice smouldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Will you and you sister go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense. I couldn't speak yet, so I nodded. He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious.

"You really _should_ stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."

He tuned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come.

 _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Questions unanswered

 **Disclaimer: Characters and basic story line belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Occasionally my own inputs would appear, so enjoy! Oh and sorry for the heck long update, school been hectic and I've been occasionally ben=en lethargic**

 **BPOV**

I made my way to my English class in a daze.I didn't even realise when I first walked in that class already started.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr Mason said in a disparaging tone. I flushed in embarrassment and hurried to my seat whilst the rest of my classmates sniggered. It wasn't till class ended that I realised Mike wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to me. Part of me mentally cheered, as the golden human retriever had always turned to me for small-but-annoying talks and tried to snag a date with me, even though I repeatedly, politely declined, with his god-awful pick up lines. The other, the more sympathetic side, felt a twinge of guilt. Despite my thoughts that Mike had purposely avoided me, not that I minded, he and Eric both met me at the door as usual, so I figured I wasn't totally unforgiving nor forgotten. Mike seemed to become more himself as we walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend.

The rain apparently was supposed to take a minor break, so maybe his beach trip would be possible. I tried to sound eager, to somehow make up for disappointing him yesterday. It was hard; rain or no rain, it would still only be in the high forties, if we were lucky.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that I just imagined what Edward had said, and the way his eyes looked. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. That seemed more probable than that I really appealed to him on any level.

 **EPOV**

I walked the opposite way in which Bella Swan, the bane of my existence, went cursing and muttering to myself. I shouldn't really get close to her; I would endanger her with my vampiric qualities and the Volturi's law about any humans that know the existence of vampires. If she were to be with me, the thought of us courting sent a warmth jolt into my unbeating heart. And to my distress I knew if something had bad happen to her and resulted in an injury whether small of fatal and I couldn't stop it or it was condoned by me; I would never forgive myself.

My mind and heart were in a constant battle, revisiting the night of the vote. Did we make the right decision? Did I make the right decision? To explore the possibility of: experiencing love for the first time, being in a relationship and have that sacred connection that I've always envied that my family had for their mates, believing that god had forgiven me for the deaths of so many humans, even though they themselves were disgusting, immoral humans. But what did I have that I could offer her in return for the love that she may gratify me? A life where she will never age whilst all her loved ones do, a life where she is unable to have children, a life where she would periodically move to only raining places every three to four years or so because we were immortal. I couldn't do that to her.

So immersed in my own thoughts, I was caught off-guard when I was slapped over on the head. SLAP! I whipped my head to culprit, my little sister Alice who grinned at me innocently. "Stop doubting you worry wart. Everything will be fine and you will _not_ ruin my chance in gaining more sisters and a best friends." She chided.

Pursing my lips into a hard line, I argued, "What if she doesn't feel what I feel? What if she runs away once she finds out I'm a bloodsucking vampire? And if it's not from that titbit of information, she'll will run once she hears that her blood is my own personal heroin and that I long for it."

"Just shut your moaning, Poutward. Don't doubt the seer and anyways if you don't hurry up you'll miss a lovely lesson of French with Mrs Davidson." She giggled deviously, blocking her thoughts with the images of what she and Jasper had done in their last hunt. I glared at her as she skipped down the hall.

I sighed as I picked up my pace, time for the class, which I loathed the most. Class with the slut duo, Mallory and Davidson…

 **BPOV**

Unfortunately we couldn't have lunch in the art room today. Someone complained, I'm guessing Mallory, that 'The Swans are taking advantage on the school's kindness and it was unfair that we don't have lunch in the cafeteria' to the Gym teacher My Donaldson. So it's safe to say, we have been banned from eating lunch there. Angela had been nice enough to invite us to sit with Mike and the others, though I am uncomfortable with sitting with flirty Mike and bitchy Lauren and the idiot gang. But, Angela was a truly good person and I felt bad just leaving her with the sharks.

I was impatient and frightened as Misty and I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to see Edward's face, to see if he'd gone back, to the cold, indifferent person I'd known and hate for the last seven weeks. Not that I'd been counting. If, by some miracle, I'd really heard what I thought I'd heard this morning. Jessica babbled on and on about the dance plans-Mallory and Angela had asked the boy they had been planning to go with. I was happy to hear that Angela had gotten the courage to ask Ben Cheney to the dance, enthusiastic even, Mallory I'd didn't really give a horse ass about. All three girls chatted about anything to do with the dance-completely unaware of Misty's inattention and mine.

Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes unerringly focused on his table. The other four were there, but he was absent. Had he gone home? I followed the still-babbling Jessica through the line, crushed and slightly frustrated at myself for looking for Edward. I'd lost my appetite-I bought of lemonade and a carton of chocolate milk for Misty. I just wanted to go and sit down and sulk, and possibly make some minor adjustments in my life, namely to do with Edward.

Both Misty and I weren't fond of being back in the cafeteria, we both hated to sit on the same table with Mallory and I just had a hard time thinking wen I'm in the same vicinity as Edward. I sighed at the bothersome things that has happen to me this year as I handed Misty her share of the lunch; her chocolate milk and a Greek salad with lemon herb chicken breast slices.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said in envy, finally breaking through my abstraction with the wondrous mystery of said boy. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today." My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Edward smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he caught my attention, and many of my lunch mates, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, my sister giggling in mischievous glee in the corner of my eye, he winked at me.

"Does he mean _you_?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice, Mallory's face at that declaration, turned red in silent fury; forgotten all about her plans about the dance.

"Maybe he needs help with his biology homework," I muttered for her benefit, whilst on the inside I was enjoying that particular redness that Mallory's face had taken. "Um, I'd better go see what he wants."

I could feel her and the others staring after me as I walked away. When I reached the table, I stood behind the chair across from him, unsure and befuddled at his recent actions. "Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked smiling. I looked over to the gobsmacked table of my lunch mates and the beaming face of my little sister, who made a 'go on' gesture before focusing on finishing her chocolate milk. I sat down, hesitantly, watching him with caution. He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear all of the sudden in a puff of smoke, and I would wake up. Cause in my waking life, he never been so nice to me, heck even smiled at me genuinely.

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something. "This is different," I finally managed after a few minutes of just staring at him in disbelief.

"Well…" he paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush, I nearly had a hard time comprehending it. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." What does he mean by 'going to hell'. What normal teenager actually thinks about heaven and hell in their high school life, well besides Angela since her father is a pastor. I waited for him to say something that made sense, or anything to clarify what he had just said. The seconds went by.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I eventually pointed out.

"I know." He smiled again, and then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll survive, they have lived without my presence at lunch for a few weeks so today isn't going to be any different." Even with saying that, I could feel their stares boring into my back.

"I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes. I gulped. My heart stuttered at the look of his eyes and I chided to myself internally to keep myself from falling into a puddle of lovesickness.

He laughed. "You look worried."

"No," I said, but ridiculously, my voice broke. "Surprised, actually…what brought all this on?"

"I told you-I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He was still smiling, but his ochre eyes were serious. I wondered to myself how he could smile that long, surely his cheeks were aching?

"Giving up?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes-giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into his voice.

"You lost me again." The breathtaking crooked smile reappeared. I seriously think he is bipolar and now possibly ADHD or maybe he's intentionally annoying me with cryptic sentences and riddles.

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you-that's one of the problems." Talking too much? More like too little, since every time I try to question more about him he cuts me off and then flees with a less than happy attitude.

"Don't worry-I don't understand any of it," I said wryly.

"I'm counting on that."

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"

"Friends…" he mused, dubious.

"Or not," I muttered, secretly beating myself for assuming that he wanted to my friend.

He grinned. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." Behind his smile, the warning was real.

"You say that a lot," I noted, I stubbornly held his gaze, not willing to crumble under his stunningly, scarily, smoulder.

"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart you'll avoid me."

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too. Now I'll make mine. I think all of this you're sprouting off, is personally bullcrap." He stared at me in shock. "This nonsense of 'I'm not good for you so let's not be friends but I badly want to'…. Stop. Right. Now. If you want to be closed of and be confusing as hell, go ahead; but if you're going to be my friend let me let you know that up straight. No riddles. No bipolar attitudes. Just let me _decide_ whether or not you would be good for me." I ranted, my eyes narrowing at him, every time he tried to butt in and defend himself. Huffing in annoyance I looked down at my hands wrapped round the lemonade bottle, clenching it so hard my hands began to turn re from the strain. After a few deep, meditative breaths my thoughts drifted back onto what Edward was. A super human? A mutant?

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously. I looked up into his deep golden eyes, so unnaturally beautiful yet it held so much warmth.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are?" I admitted bluntly. I had nothing to hide, and I presume if I attempted to lie, he'll just get it out of me anyway.

His jaw tightened, but he kept his smile in place with some effort, looks like I hit a nerve. "Are you having any luck on that?" he asked in a offhand tone.

"Not too much," I confessed. And boy did not knowing annoy the hell out of me.

He chuckled, "What are your theories?"

I blushed. I had been vacillating during the last month between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker and basically fictional characters from MARVEL. All of them I knew did not describe or even match to what Edward was. I kept silent, stewing up excuses to not explain my ridiculous theories that derived from MARVEL.

"Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile.

I shook my head. "Too embarrassing."

"That's _really_ frustrating, you know," he complained. What a hypocrite.

"No," I disagreed quickly, my eyes narrowing, "I can't _imagine_ why that would be frustrating at all-just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean…wow, why would that be frustrating?" That'll teach him I cheered mentally in my head as he grimaced.

"Or better," I continued, the pent up annoyance and anger flowing freely now, "say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things-from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be _very_ non-frustrating.

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"

"I don't like double standards, in fact I despise them really." We stared at each other, unsmiling. He glanced over my shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he snickered. The mischievous glint of humour returning to his topaz eyes.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you-he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." He snickered again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said frostily. "But I'm sure you're wrong, anyway."

"I'm not. I told you, most people are very easy to read."

"Except me, of course."

"Yes. Except for you." His mood shifted suddenly; his eyes turned brooding. "I wonder why that is."

I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade. I didn't want him to bewitch me into talking more about my theories nor about myself. I took a swig, staring at the table without seeing it.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, distracted

"No." I didn't feel like mentioning that my stomach was already full-of butterflies ever since this morning after breakfast. "You?" I looked at the empty table in front of him.

"No, I'm not hungry." I didn't understand his expression-it looked like he was enjoying some private joke.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked after a second of hesitation.

He was suddenly wary. "That depends on what you want."

"It's not much," I assured him. He waited, guarded but curious.

"I just wondered…if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared to ignore you back when you're off being a brooding diva." I smiled sweetly, bringing out my inner snark that's been covered mostly by my shy demeanour. He playfully glared at me.

"That sounds fair." He was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing when I looked up.

"Thanks."

"Then can I have one answer in return?" he demanded."

"One."

"Tell me _one_ theory." Whoops.

"Not that one."

"You didn't qualify, you just promised me one answer," he reminded me. Damn he found a loophole.

"And you've broken promises yourself," I reminded him back."

"Just one theory-I won't laugh."

"Yes, you will." I was pretty damn sure of that. He looked down, and then glanced up at me through his long black eyelashes, his ochre eyes scorching.

"Please?" he breathed, leaning towards me. I blinked, my mind going blank, then rushed into a chant ABORT! ABORT! But my heart melted at the sight of Edward very successful attempt into seducing or entrancing me to tell him one of my theories.

"Please tell me just one little theory." His eyes still smouldered at me, mixing in a bit of puppy cuteness to it.

"Bitten by a radioactive spider," I blurted, when I couldn't take this sensual staring anymore, my face blushing slightly. Damn he was good.

"That's not very creative." He scoffed.

"I'm sorry, that's all I got," I said, at least for now.

"You're not even that close," he teased.

"No spiders?"

"Nope."

"And no radioactivity?"

"None."

Damn it.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," he chuckled.

"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?" He struggled to compose his face.

"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned him.

"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious again.

"Because…?"

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm a bad guy?" He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.

"Oh," I said, as several things he himself hinted fell suddenly into place. "I see."

"Do you?" His face was abruptly severe, as if he were afraid that he'd accidently said too much.

If he were that worried about his secret, it would hurt to mess with his mind a little.

"No I don't." I strongly declared. His posture relaxed slightly, however in his gorgeous topaz eyes confusion were swimming in them. "I don't get why you think yourself as a villain. From what I can see you a perfect gentleman, well besides your moments of, excuse me, bitchiness. If you were a bad guy you would: extort girls for sex, possibly rape them; be dealing drugs in a damp, dirty, pungent, small alley to all sorts of people; beat people up for no reason or even abuse and kill innocents."

He looked at me, eyes hard and another emotion that I couldn't decipher. "You, don't know what you're talking about. How would you know what I am and what I am not?"

"Well, nearly every time I talk to you, you always say 'I'm no good for you' or 'I want to but it's best not being friends with me' I doubt any bad guy would warn a girl that they were dangerous or no good. If fact they would deceive her into thinking that he has her best interests. Your not that bad, Edward."

"You're wrong." His voice was almost inaudible. He looked down, stealing my bottle lid and then spinning it on its side between his fingers. I stared at him, wondering why he kept saying that I was wrong, and why wasn't I afraid of him like the others.

The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty. I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid so fast it was a blur. Was that physically possible, I shook those thoughts away from my mind. I didn't want to be late, who knows what Mr Banner do to me, not that I actually cared but I didn't want Charlie hounding me about tardiness.

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at me, but his eyes were still troubled.

"Well, I'm going," I told him.

He turned his attention back to his makeshift top. "I'll see you later, then." I hesitated, torn, but then the first bell sent me hurrying out the door-with a last glance confirming that he hadn't moved a centimetre.

As I half-ran to my class, my head was spinning faster than the bottle cap. So few questions had been answers in comparison to how many new questions had been raised. At least the rain has stopped. I was lucky; Mr banner wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. I settled quickly into my seat, aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at me. Mike looked resentful; Angela looked surprised, and slight awed. Mr Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator-" he held up something that looked nearly toothless hair pick "-and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…" He grabbed Golden Boy Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of mike's middle finger. Oh crap. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated; squeezing mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving. "And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears. The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission-I have slips at my desk."

He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness and the urge to puke. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out of my mouth.

"Bella, are you alright." Mr Banner asked. His voice was close to my head, and it sounded alarm.

"I already know my blood type, Mr Banner," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir," I muttered, slightly frustrated at him. I mean, why would I be laying on the table if I weren't?

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called. I knew one person who would eagerly, happily and voluntary take me the nurse. And I didn't want that, so as soon Mr Banner asked the class, I quipped "Not you, Mike." I could feel his pathetic, puppy dog stare. Thankfully Angela volunteered and I gratefully held her arm as we walked towards the nurse's office; well, I wobbled. Angela towed me slowly and carefully across the campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr Banner was watching, I stopped.

"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" I begged. Angela smiled kindly, worry evident in her eyes as she helped me sit on the edge of the walk. I was still so dizzy. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing my eyes. That seemed to help a little.

"You okay, Bella. You look a little green," Angela said worriedly, wringing her wrists nervously.

"Bella?" a different voice called from a distance. Oh hell no. Please let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice. "What's wrong-is she hurt?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset. I wasn't imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up.

Angela seemed stressed. "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened though we were just doing blood typing in class. She hasn't even stick her finger. Will she be okay?"

"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"

"No," I groaned. "Go away." He chuckled.

"I was taking her to the nurse," Angela explained worry still in her voice, "but she couldn't go any farther and if I could I would carry her."

"I'll take her," Edward said. I could hear the smile still in his voice. "You can go back to class, Angela."

"Are you sure?" she asked. After Edward reassured her that it would be fine, again, she went back and I looked at her mournfully. I was now stuck with the beautiful, bipolar boy named Edward.

Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes widened in shock. Edward had scooped me up in his arms, easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten.

"Put me down! I can walk!" Seriously if he doesn't there might be a chance that I would vomit on him, accidentally of course. He was already walking before I was finished talking. "You look awful," he told me, grinning.

"I take back, what I said about you being a gentlemen. Gentlemen don't comment how horrible a lady looks and put me back on the sidewalk," I half muttered and half moaned. The rocking movement of his walk was not helping. He held me away from is body, gingerly, supporting all my weight with just his arms-I didn't seem to bother him.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. This seemed to entertain him. I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together. "And not even you own blood," he continued, enjoying himself. I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but it was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside.

"Oh, my" I heard a female voice gasp.

"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained. I opened my eyes. I was in the office, and Edward was striding past the front counter towards the nurse's door. Ms Cope, the redhead front office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished, as Edward swung me into the room and placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. The he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were bright, excited.

"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."

The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one."

He muffled a snicker.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."

"I know," I sighed. The nausea was already fading.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes," I admitted. Edward coughed to hide his laugh.

"You can go back to class now," she told him.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said this with such assured authority that-even though she pursed her lips-the nurse didn't argue any further.

"I'll go get some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to me, and then bustled out of the room.

"You were right," I moaned, letting my eyes close.

"I usually am-but about what in particular this time?"

"Ditching _is_ healthy." I practiced breathing evenly.

"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness. "I thought you were dead, and was afraid that I would have to kill someone to avenge you."

"Ha ha." I still had my eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal every minute.

"Honestly-I've seen corpses with better colour."

"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." I was almost fine now, though the queasiness would probably pass faster if I had eaten something for lunch. On the other hand, maybe it was lucky my stomach was empty

"I was in my car, listening to a CD." Such a normal response-it surprised me. I heard the door open and opened my eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress in her hand.

"Here you go, dear." She laid it across my forehead. "You're looking better," she added.

"I think I'm fine," I said, sitting up. Just a little ringing in my ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should. I could see she was about to make me lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Ms Cope stuck her head in. "We've got another one," she warned. I hopped down to fee up the cot for the next invalid. I handed the compress back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this."

And then Mike staggered through the door, supporting a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in our Biology class. Edward and I drew back against the wall to give them room.

"Oh no," Edward muttered. "Go out to the office, Bella." I looked at him bewildered and slightly annoyed that he was ordering me to exit the nurse's office.

"Trust me-go." His tone dead serious, and not wanting to confront him at the moment, I listened.

I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. I could feel Edward right behind me.

"You actually listened to me." He was stunned

"I smelled the blood," I said, wrinkling my nose. Lee wasn't sick from watching other people, like me.

"People can't smell blood," he contradicted.

"Well, I can-that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust and salt." He was staring me with an unfathomable expression.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

Mike came through the door then, glancing from me to Edward. The look he gave Edward full of pure hate, loathe and envy. He looked back at me, his eyes glum.

" _You_ look better," he snidely remarked. I rolled my eyes at hid childish tantrum.

""Whatever, just keep you hand in your pocket," I warned him again.

"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?"

"And have another fainting episode, no thanks."

"Yeah, I guess…So would you like to go with the me to La Push this weekend. It's with the whole gang and we're going to catch some waves." He tried to contort his face impassively, nonchalantly but the eager tone of his voice, contradicted his intention.

I tried to sound as friendly as possible. "I'm sorry Mike but I got to take my sister to the Cullen's house so she could do her history project with Jasper." With each word that I said, Mike became more glum, grumpy and despondent. "Besides, I already have a few assessments given to me by my teachers and so I wanted the weekend to get it all over and done with." I continued, faking a smile in his direction and using all my willpower to not hit Edward, who I can see in my peripheral vision, who was laughing. It wasn't quite either.

"Uh, okay maybe next time. I'll see you at the Gym, then," he said, moving sluggishly towards the door. His facial expression was crestfallen as if I kicked a puppy, his puppy, in front of him.

"See you," I replied as he walked away, my posture relaxing now that he was gone. But it was too soon as I had realised what I had next. "gym," I groaned. I did not want to see or hear Mike being a acne covered brat.

"I can take care of that." I hadn't noticed Edward moving by my side, but he spoke now in my ear. "Go sit down and look pale," he muttered. Did he not know whom he was talking to? Aside from the Cullens I was pretty pale, I could even imagine getting an award for 'Being the Palest of Them All'. I sat down in one of the creaky folding chairs and rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed. Fainting spells always exhausted me.

I heard Edward speaking at the counter.

"Ms Cope?"

"Yes?" I hadn't heard her return to her desk.

"Bella has gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" His voice was like melting honey. I could imagine how much more overwhelming his eyes would be.

"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" Ms Cope fluttered. Was she flirting? How dare she- wait a minute, why do I care? Edward cut my line of thoughts, "No, I Mrs Goff, she won't mind."

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella," she called to me. I nodded weakly, hammering it up just a bit.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" With his back to the receptionist, his expression became sarcastic. Jerk face.

"I'll walk." I stood carefully, and I was still fine. He held the door for me, his smile polite but his eyes mocking. I walked out into the cold, fine mist that had just began to fall. It felt nice-the first time I'd enjoyed the constant moisture falling out of the sky-as it washed my face clean of the sticky perspiration.

"Thanks," I said as he followed me out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."

"Anytime." He was staring straight forward, squinting in the rain.

"So what time can I drop my sister at your home, also where is your house?" I asked. Why the hell was I so nervous, it's not like I like him or anything.

"Alice said that she will pick her up, so don't worry about the location and stuff." He said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, okay." There was an awkward silence between us.

"How come you didn't accept Mike's invitation? He's quite a catch." Edward said, his eyes flashing over to me teasingly yet there was a harsh seriousness in them.

"He's annoying." At that, his eyes warmed up in mirth, sniggering at my declaration.

"He is. Out of the guys in this school that has a crush on you, I can guarantee that he is the most delusional, pathetic prick you will ever meet."

"That's what makes him annoying and a pain in the ass. The other guys too. I'm not use to this." I muttered.

We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my truck. Something caught my jacket, yanking me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged. He was gripping a fistful of my jacket in one hand.

Slightly pissed, I snipped "Going to wait in the truck until school ends, so my sis and I can go home."

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive you in your condition?" His voice was still indignant.

"Well, how the hell is my sister going to get home? Tell me that Mr Pretentious Perfection."

"Alice will take her home, Ms Clumsy Toes." He retaliated.

"Let go!" I insisted. He ignored me. I staggered along the sideways across the wet sidewalk until we reached the Volvo. Then he finally freed me-I stumbled against the passenger door.

"You are so _pushy_!" I grumbled.

"It's open," was all he responded. He got in the driver's side.

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" I stood by the car, fuming. It was raining harder now, and I'd never put my hood up, so my hair was dripping down my back. He lowered the automatic window and leaned toward me across the seat. "Get in, Bella."

I didn't answer. I was actually calculating my chances of reaching the truck before he could catch me. I had to admit, they weren't good.

"I'll drag you back," he threatened, guessing my plan. Damnation. I tried to maintain what dignity I could as I got into his car. I wasn't very successful-I looked like a half-drowned cat and my boots squeaked.

"This is completely unnecessary," I said stiffly. He didn't answer. He fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and the music down. As he pulled out of the parking lot, I was preparing to give him the silent treatment-my face in full pout slash scowl mode-but then I recognised the music playing and my curiosity got the better of my intention.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too.

"Not well," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house-I only know my favourites."

"It's one of my favourites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought. I listened to the music, relaxing against the light grey leather seat. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing melody. The rain blurred everything outside the window into grey and green smudges. I began to realise we were driving very fast; the car moved so steadily, so evenly, though, I didn't feel the speed. Only the town flashing by gave it away.

"What is you mother like?" he asked me suddenly. I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.

"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "My sister and I have too much Charlie in us. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. Misty is just like in that way, I guess. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my other best friend." I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed.

"How old are you, Bella?" His voice sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't imagine. He'd stopped the car, and I realised we were at Charlie's house already. The rain was so heavy that I could barely see the house at all. It was like the car was submerged under a river.

"I'm seventeen," I responded, biting my lip shut to nod add a snarky remark that more or less will make Edward give me the stare of death of his.

"You don't seem seventeen." His tone was reproachful; it made me laugh.

"What?" he asked, curious again.

"My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle aged every year." I laughed, and then sighed. "Well, someone has to be the adult." I paused for a second. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself,' I noted. He made a face and changed the subject.

"So why did your mother marry Phil?"

I was surprised he would remember the name; I'd mentioned it just once, almost two months ago. It took me a moment to answer.

"My mother…she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." I shook my head. The attraction was a mystery to me.

"Do you approve?" he asked.

"Well it's not my place to approve," I countered. "I want her to be happy…and he is who she wants."

"That's very generous…I wonder," he mused.

"What?"

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.

"I think so. But she's the parent, after all. It's a little different."

"Not too scary then," he teased.

I grinned in response. "What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?"

"That's one definition, I suppose."

"What's your definition?" But he ignored my question and asked me another.

"Do you think _I_ could be scary?" He raised one eyebrow, and the faint trace of a smile lightened his face. I though for a moment, wondering whether the truth or a lie would go over better. I decided to go with the truth. "Hmmm…I think you _could_ be, if you wanted to."

"Are you frightened of me now?" The smile vanished, and his heavenly face was suddenly serious.

"No." His smile returned.

"So, now are you going to tell me about your family?" I asked to distract him. "It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."

He was instantly cautious. "What do you want to know?"

"The Cullens adopted you?" I verified.

"Yes."

I hesitated for a moment. "What happened to you parents?"

"They died many years ago." His tone was matter-of-fact.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.

"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

"And your brother and sister?' He glanced at the clock at the dashboard.

"My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." I didn't want to get out of the car.

"And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." He grinned at me.

"I'm already sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks." I sighed. He laughed, and there was an edge to his laughter.

"Have a nice weekend, whatever you are doing." He glanced out at the sheeting rain.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?"

"No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."

"What are you going to do?" A friend can ask that, I think. I hope I didn't sound disappointed, no need to hint to him about the feeling that I think are forming.

"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just the south of Rainier." I remembered Charlie had said the Cullens went camping frequently.

"oh, well, have fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled him, though. A smile was playing around the edges of his lips.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look at me straight in the face, utilising the full power of his burning gold eyes. I nodded helplessly, later cursing myself for my susceptibility to fall over his good looks.

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So…try not to fall around anything that's sharp or blunt or fall down the stairs, all right?" He smiled crookedly.

What did I even see in him? Oh yea his amazing good looks and apparent gentlemanly manners. I glared at him.

"I'll see what I can do," I snapped as I jumped out into the rain. I slammed the door behind me with excessive force. He was still smiling as he drove away.


End file.
